international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWE The Best of King of the Ring
The Best of King of the Ring is a DVD set produced by IWE. Summery Disk One "The Noble Scroll" *Bret Heart defeated Bam Bam Bigelow (w/ Luna Vachon) in the King of the Ring Final match **King of the Ring • June 13, 1993 "Kings and Champions" *Hulk Hogan © vs. Yokozuna for the IWF Championship **King of the Ring • June 13, 1993 *Razor Ramon vs. Owen Heart in the King of the Ring Final match **King of the Ring • June 19, 1994 "A True King" *Jerry Lawler vs. Bret Heart in a "Kiss my Foot" match **King of the Ring • June 25, 1995 *Goldust © vs. Ahmed Johnson for the IWF Intercontinental Championship **King of the Ring • June 23, 1993 "New Breed of Royalty" *Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. Jake Roberts in the King of the Ring Final match **King of the Ring • June 23, 1996 Disk Two ;"Mark of Distinction" *Shawn Michaels © vs. The British Bulldog for the IWF Championship **King of the Ring • June 23, 1996 *Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. Shawn Michaels **King of the Ring • June 8, 1997 *Triple K vs. Mankind in the King of the Ring Final match **King of the Ring • June 8, 1997 *The Rock vs. Ken Shamrock in the King of the Ring Final match **King of the Ring • June 28, 1998 ;"A Night in Hell" *Mankind vs. The Undertaker in a Hell in the Cell match **King of the Ring • June 28, 1998 Disk Three ;"Electrifying Champion" *The Undertaker © (w/ Paul Bearer) vs. The Rock for the IWF Championship **King of the Ring • June 27, 1999 *Triple K © and The Mattesons (Vince and Shane) (w/ Kaila Matteson-Kelmsley) vs. The Rock, Kane and The Undertaker in a Six-Man Tag Team match for the IWF Championship **King of the Ring • June 25, 2000 *Rikishi vs. Matt Borske in the King of the Ring Final match **King of the Ring • June 25, 2000 ;"King Matt" *Josh Hooper © vs. X-Pac for the IWF Light Heavyweight Championship **King of the Ring • June 24, 2001 *Matt Borske vs. Edge in the King of the Ring Final match **King of the Ring • June 24, 2001 *Shane Matteson vs. Matt Borske in a Street Fight **King of the Ring • June 24, 2001 *Rob Van Dam vs. Rob Lesnar (w/ Paul Heyman) in the King of the Ring Final match **King of the Ring • June 23, 2002 *Hollywood Hulk Hogan vs. Matt Borske **King of the Ring • June 23, 2002 *Bobby Ashley vs. Booker T (w/ Sharmell) in the finals of the King of the Ring tournament **Judgment Day • May 21, 2006 ;"All Hail King Booker *CM Punk vs. William Kapphan in the finals of the King of the Ring tournament **Monday Night Raw • April 21, 2008 *Joe Linderman vs. Sheamus in the finals of the King of the Ring tournament **Monday Night Raw • November 29, 2010 ;"Majestic Memories" References External links